truemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
The True Mirror Wiki
Welcome to The True Mirror wiki; a comprehensive encyclopedia that covers the forums, its members, site projects and its many different communities. Here you'll find pages dedicated to your favourite members, role-plays and events from the timeline of TTM. Join in, and create your own detailed memoirs, or just sit back and enjoy reading about anything and everything you need to know about The True Mirror. Yeah! News * 10/12/09 - Page for Demonic Beavers added. * 25/11/09 - Hazel Griffiths and Turin O'Dwyer pages updated with new pictures and/or information. * 22/11/09 - Articles for Kate Harlow and Turin O'Dwyer added. * 19/11/09 - Sidebar edited for easier access of TTM Role-Plays. More categories added, will be expanded upon later. * 16/11/09 - Some minor grammatical and canonical edits made. * 15/11/09 - Page added for Agatio. * 14/11/09 - Page for Paper Tiger, Til Kingdom Come added. * 11/11/09 - Page for Organisation TTM, Alessi, Mercy Troubadour, Moth and Mui added. * 08/11/09 - Page for Grayson Saigen, platypus, Kovu, Hazel Griffiths, Kiwi, Shion Alsedo, Sable Auburn, Whalesong~, the Pokemon Gym Leader Project and Stephen Tamora added. Protection also added to new pages. Page for Genow also added, though the date is unknown. Page for Fifth Cycle also updated. * 07/11/09 - Pages for Myth Melodias and Soviel Archon added. * 24/10/09 - Pages for Guidice, Maximillian Valure, Gateway to Destiny, The True Mirror Comics, Alderidge and The Speckled Gecko added. * 10/10/09 - Page for Daniel Serras added. Fifth Cycle page updated. * 09/10/09 - Yet another addition to Tree's Podcasts on TTMPodcasts. * 06/10/09 - New episode added to Tree's Podcasts on TTMPodcasts and articles for Ruka Faye and The Order added. * 27/09/09 - Page for Deceit x Justice updated with new characters and gameplay information. * 26/09/09 - Graffiti removed, some categories added. * 22/09/09 - Page for Anna Carr added. * 21/09/09 - Page for Fifth Cycle updated with new character and plot information. Spoiler warnings added. * 19/09/09 - Pages for Julian and Ranna Forena added. * 17/09/09 - Pages for Genji Firion, Rise Soldane, Teddie Zodian, Deceit x Justice and Seraphim Swordmaster added. The Successor page updated with new characters. Protection added where necessary, and minor updates to The World, Tales of the Ocean made. Some minor punctuation and grammatical changes made to other pages. * 10/09/09 - Page for The World updated. * 09/09/09 - New Episode Added to Tree's Podcasts on TTMPodcasts. Page for Fifth Cycle updated with new characters and plot information. * 08/09/09 - Page for Kilik and Mizuki-chan added. Morien and blacklisted updated. Some grammatical and lexical changes to the other pages made, and protection added where necessary. * 07/09/09 - Page for Gay, the Eagle added. * 06/09/09 - Page for The Successor updated. * 01/09/09 - Page for The Workshop added. * 31/08/09 - Page for The Prose(x)cutioners, Where's Rammy?, The World and Cudpug's Fire Emblem Hack added. * 30/08/09 - Pages for Ivan and blacklisted and Hunter added. * 25/08/09 - Page for Morien added. * 24/08/09 - Some typo's corrected. * 23/08/09 - Page for Behemoth Tears added. * 22/08/09 - Page for Quince added. The Mirror Forum Meetup 2009 page completed, however other people are free to "meat it up" a bit. * 21/08/09 - A bit more added to The Mirror Forum Meetup 2009 * 19/08/09 - Pages for Ranna, Cudpug and Fifth Cycle added. The True Mirror page updated and protection put on recent pages. The Mirror Forum Meetup 2009 page partially redone, waiting on others to contribute. * 17/08/09 - Page for Silveon added. * 16/08/09 - Pages for The Unnamable and Killbot and Mr. Specs added. * 14/08/09 - Pages for Cole Koreon and Guidice Forena and The Tavern added. * 13/08/09 - The page for Tales of the Ocean updated and Callous Saigen added. * 11/08/09 - SoT VS Tales of the Ocean added. * 10/08/09 - The Magical Pedo Trail added. * 08/08/09 - The page for Fire Emblem Online Comics updated. Some formatting and spelling errors fixed for other pages. * 08/08/09 - Pages for The Mirror Forum Meetup 2009, Tree's Podcasts on TTMPodcasts and Seraphim's Obsession with Golbez added. * 07/08/09 - Pages for The Successor, Mr. C and Miss Muffin added. Fire Emblem Online Comics and Scars of Time pages updated. * 06/08/09 - Pages for Tales of the Ocean, Scars of Time, Celesti, Sgt. Joe, Failed Mascots, Gametalk, True Mirror Podcasts, Fire Emblem Hotel and the Fire Emblem Online Comics added. * 05/08/09 - Wiki created. Pages for The True Mirror, .:Tree:. and Phoenix added. Category:Browse